moon without the stars
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Nak, kamu dan Mama Kazunari adalah harta paling berharga yang dimiliki papa. —MidoTaka. future!AU. [chapter 2/2]
1. The End of the Beginning

A/N: Jika anda menganggap **Takao sebagai** **laki-laki **di fic ini, maka akan ber-hint **M-preg**. Jika anda menganggap **Takao sebagai** **perempuan**, maka no problem.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Moon Without the Stars (c) Deemo (c) Rayark Inc.** Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

Warning: OOC, **sinetron **beut, future-fic, typo, perubahan sudut pandang tanpa pemberitahuan, etc.

* * *

**[moon without the stars]**

"_The End of the Beginning"_

* * *

Nak, apa kau mendengarku?

Nak, mengapa kau tidak menjawab panggilan papa? Apa kau masih marah?

Nak, tolong jawab papa.

Nak, papa minta maaf. Papa tahu papa egois. Namun ada alasan tersendiri mengapa papa enggan bercerita tentang mama. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja papa takut. Papa takut kau akan menganggap papa jahat, karena papa sudah jahat pada mamamu.

Nak, apa kau akan memaafkan papa jika papa bercerita tentang mama?

Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan. Rapatkan selimutmu dan dengarkan cerita papa.

* * *

Dia tidak ingat kapan, tapi ia pernah cerita kalau mereka pernah bertemu, di suatu hari di musim panas, entah berapa dekade yang lalu. Mereka, dengan tim sekolah masing-masing, berhadapan sebagai lawan tanding. Tentu saja semua hal berjalan seperti biasanya—timnya yang membantai habis kelompok lawan hingga skor mencapai tiga kali lipatnya. Tentu saja si hijau merasa biasa saja—adegan seperti ini bagaikan makanan sehari-hari. Lain hal dengan si raven, yang merutuk sambil meraung-raung menyesali kekalahannya. Entah menyesali mengapa dulu ia suka ogah latihan, atau menyesali kenapa mereka harus lahir di masa yang sama.

"Sialan!"

Si hijau kembali ke bangku tempat pelatih dan manajernya duduk dan tidak menghiraukan teriakan pilu si raven.

"Aku berhenti main basket!"

Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa saat si raven mengatakan hal itu. Merasa simpati pun tidak. Seperti yang ia bilang, ini sudah bagaikan makanan sehari-hari.

"Berhenti saja kalau begitu," balasnya, "nanodayo."

Bukan kata penghiburan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Si raven hanya menunduk, menangis sambil mengepalkan tangan. Ia menggertakan gigi, seperti menahan amarah karena merasa dihina.

Mulai detik itu, Takao Kazunari bersumpah akan balas dendam pada _shooter_ nomor satu di _Kiseki no Sedai_, Midorima Shintarou.

[Nak, itu dosa pertama papa pada mama.]

* * *

Ironisnya, mereka bersekolah di bawah atap yang sama saat mereka SMA. Takao merasa gondok sendiri. Rencana mau balas dendam malah jadi teman satu tim. Tapi ia menerima itu dengan lapang dada. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak ingin membuat tim barunya kalah hanya karena rasa dendam pribadi. Mungkin lebih baik ia mencoba melupakan Midorima, atau mungkin mencoba untuk berteman dengannya. Lagipula, mereka lumayan cocok.

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan! Kukira kau sudah mandi," ujar Takao yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Aku masih ingin latihan, nanodayo."

"He~ Rajinnyaaa. Tapi aku 'kan sudah ganti baju ..." Keluh Takao sambil manyun.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk latihan denganku, nanodayo."

"Heeee, tapi aku ini 'kan partner Shin-chan!"

"Tidak."

"JAHAT!" Takao melempar sebuah bola basket ke wajah Midorima, "Kita 'kan sama-sama rookie di pemain inti. Berarti secara otomatis kita ini partner!"

"Tidak."

"KOK JAHAT SIH."

"Memang tidak 'kan."

"Kamu kok tidak tahu cara menyenangkan hati orang sih!"

"Memangnya kau mau aku bagaimana?"

"Aku—" Takao terdiam. Ia baru sadar kalau cara mereka bicara entah kenapa mirip dengan seorang cewek dengan gebetannya yang kurang peka. "—lupakan. Aku akan menemanimu latihan, tapi nge -_pass _aja ya."

"Apa sih, tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan gitu," keluh Midorima, "Gaje, nanodayo."

Takao tidak menggubris hinaan Midorima. Matanya terkunci pada sosok Midorima yang sedang men-_dribble _bola. Shin-chan itu jangkung ya, pikir Takao tidak penting. Terus atletis, macho, pintar pula. Enak ya yang jadi pacarnya, pasti akan merasa aman dan diayomi. Terus ketika dipeluk, Midorima akan membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan dan melelehkan hati. Takao terkekeh, tidak mungkin rasanya Midorima seperti itu—mengingat kepribadiannya yang _tsundere_.

Tapi jadi penasaran, rasanya dipeluk Shin-chan—

"Bakao! Lihat—"

—gimana ya ...?

"Bakao!" Midorima lari dengan panik, "Kau ini! Katanya mau ikut latihan, tapi malah meleng!"

"Iya, maaf Shin-chan. Aku—"

Takao mengerjap. Yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah wajah Midorima yang amat dekat dengannya. Ekspresi khawatir terlukis dengan amat jelas di situ. Ditambah dengan adanya sedikit hembusan napas yang menggelitiki hidungnya membuat Takao begitu _speechless_. Karena setiap ia ingin coba berkata yang ada hanyalah rasa gugup karena setiap melihat kemanapun hanya ada fitur wajah Midorima _yangohgawtsokyutitu—_

"Takao? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah."

_Harusnyaguengerasabiasaajatapigawtsuaranyajadikedengeranlebihhotoemjinoooo!_

"A-AKU AKAN MENUNGGU DI LUAR! A-aku belum mengeluarkan becak! Hahahaha, padahal hari ini 'kan aku yang kayuh!" seru Takao, "Shin-chan santai saja! A-aku akan membelikan _oshiruko_! Dah, selamat latihan!" Takao pun ngacir keluar gym.

"Dia kenapa sih," tanya Midorima, namun tidak ada yang menjawab.

Midorima pun kembali latihan.

* * *

Nak, kau pasti tahu hobi papa. Iya, bermain piano. Papa sangat suka bermain piano, di samping membaca buku-buku kedokteran. Bagi papa, bermain piano itu menenangkan jiwa, dan suara dentingan-dentingan merdu itu melegakan lara.

["Shin-chan, Shin-chan! Kau bisa main piano 'kan? Temani aku latihan nyanyi yuk!"]

Namun, dentingan piano juga sekaligus menyakiti hati papa, karena mengingatkan papa pada mama yang selalu mengiringi papa bermain piano dengan suaranya yang merdu itu.

["Apa sih, minta orang lain saja sana! Aku sibuk, mau belajar untuk ujian kimia, nanodayo."

"Aaaaahh! Shin-chan jahat aaah!"

"Berisik! Jangan merajuk begitu—kau bukan anak kecil."

"Aaaaaaahhh! Pokoknya mau sama Shin-chaaaaaaann!"

"Kau kenapa sih! 'Kan aku bilang aku mau belajar! Kau juga sebaiknya belajar! Lagipula untuk apa sih?"

"Aku mau ikut lomba." Kata Takao sambil nyengir, "Ini ajang bergengsi, Shin-chan. Lebih penting dari ujian kimia. Kalau aku menang, siapa tahu aku bisa jadi artis kayak temanmu itu!"

"Mimpi, nodayo."

"JAHAT."

"Kalau begitu cari orang lain. Tidak harus aku 'kan."

"Nggak! Justru harus Shin-chan, soalnya aku yakin dengan kemampuan menilai Shin-chan. Lagian aku mau Shin-chan yang pertama denger aku nyanyi lagu ini."

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. Semburat merah terlihat di pipinya.

"O-oke. Lima menit saja, ya."

"SIP! Makasih, Shin-chan!" Sebuah kecupan di pipi.

"BAKAAAAAAAOOOOOO!"

"HAHAHA! Kutunggu di ruang musik ya, Shin-chan!"]

Papa masih ingat bagaimana rasanya. Ketika jari-jari papa menekan tuts piano dan ia mulai menyanyi. Nak, bahkan juara _Japanese Idol _saja tidak bisa mengalahkan indahnya suara mamamu. Jangan bilang-bilang mama, tapi asal kamu tahu, suaranya begitu merdu, seperti nyanyian malaikat. Papa tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika melihatnya begitu menghayati isi lagi itu. Cantik. Cantik. Mamamu begitu cantik.

["Bagaimana penampilanku?"

"Pas dengan iringanku."

"Itu pujian?"]

Kau pernah bertanya kenapa papa suka memainkan lagu _Moon Without The Stars_ 'kan? Ini alasannya.

* * *

Midorima tidak begitu menyukai pelajaran olahraga. Menurutnya pelajaran itu amat membuang-buang waktu berharganya (apalagi kalau sudah materi basket) yang bisa ia pakai untuk mereview buku-buku sains favoritnya. Lain halnya dengan Takao. Ia begitu mencintai pelajaran ini sampai rela menukar seluruh jam pelajarannya demi pelajaran ini.

"Shin-chan! Ikutan yang di sana yuk!"

"Kau saja, nanodayo. Aku menonton saja."

"Hiiih, gak seru ah. Ya sudah aku duluan ya~"

Hari ini jam pelajaran bebas, dan Takao beserta teman sekelas lainnya memilih untuk bermain lompat tinggi. Midorima tidak ikutan dan hanya menonton dari pinggir lapangan.

"Eh, itu si Midorima kenapa gak ikutan?"

"Shin-chan bilang dia malas. Mungkin takut menang hahahaha."

"Hahahaha sok pede banget si brokoli!"

'_Ngomongin orang gak usah di depannya juga sih.' _Keluh Midorima dalam hati.

"Takao-san," seorang perempuan berikat kuda memanggil partnernya dari kejauhan, "Papannya sudah kami susun! Sekarang giliranmu yang maju."

"Oke," Takao berlari menghampiri. Ia sedikit berbincang dengan perempuan itu sebelum bersiap-siap. Si perempuan itu tertawa kecil sambil tersipu malu, membuat Midorima (entah bagaimana) merasa kesal sekali.

"Bersedia, siap, _go_!" entah kenapa aba-abanya malah jadi kayak lomba lari.

Midorima menguap. Kenapa ia jadi merasa ngantuk sekali? Hm, apa karena ia tidak ada kerjaan? Mungkin jika ia cuci muka atau kembali ke kelas—

'_GABRUK!'_

Midorima kaget ketika mendengar suara itu. Perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti dirinya. Reflek, kakinya berlari membawa badannya menuju kerumunan itu.

"Takao!" Midorima setengah berteriak. Ia lalu membantu orang-orang menyingkirkan papan lompat yang menimpa Takao.

"Ugh, sakit sekali." Ringis Takao, "Tak usah khawatir, Shin-chan. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sedikit telat melompat."

"Bego, nanodayo!"

"Jangan memarahiku begitu dong! Aku tidak apa-apa kok! Aku tidak lupa kalau nanti siang kita ada latihan tanding—"

"—bukan itu!" potong Midorima, "Kupikir kau kenapa-napa!"

Takao melongo. Kayaknya dia harus beli korek kuping nih.

"Lupakan yang tadi," Midorima memalingkan wajahnya, "Ayo, ku-kutemani ke UKS."

"I-iya," Takao menerima uluran tangan Midorima dengan malu-malu. Jujur, Takao amat terkejut ketika Midorima bilang kalau ia mengkhawatirkan dirinya—sesuatu hal bukan Midorima banget. Takao salah tingkah sendiri. Apa ia boleh menganggap dirinya spesial?

Sementara teman-temannya yang lain ... mereka cukup peka untuk meninggalkan sepasang sejoli itu berduaan. Duh, dasar orang kasmaran.

* * *

Midorima mendapati petal bunga sakura di buku sejarahnya. Ketika ia menoleh ke arah jendela, ternyata beberapa bunga sakura sudah mulai bermekaran. Tanpa terasa, sekarang sudah memasuki tahun ajaran baru yang ketiga di kehidupan SMA-nya.

"Wah, udah mekar lagi aja ya!" celetuk Takao tiba-tiba, "Kau tahu artinya? Artinya kita sekarang sudah memasuki—"

"—masa untuk memikirkan jurusan kuliah." Itu jawaban Midorima.

"—bulan penuh cinta!" yang ini jawaban Takao. Sungguh kontras. "Valentine, Shin-chan! Valentine! Ini lebih penting dari mikirin kuliah! INI WAKTU YANG PENTING UNTUK MENGETAHUI SEBERAPA POPULERNYA AKU!"

"Sesukamu, nanodayo." Midorima memilih untuk mengabaikan Takao dan fokus pada buku sejarahnya.

"Huwaaah, aku ngiri deh! Anak kelas sebelah ada yang jadian! Aku 'kan juga mau ditembaaakkk!" Rengek Takao, "Eh, Shin-chan, jangan cuekin aku! Aku lagi kode nih."

"Bilang sana sama gebetanmu, nanodayo."

"Ini aku lagi bilang sama gebetanku, tapi sayang dia nggak peka," Midorima menatap horor, "Aku bercanda! Oke, kok kamu nanggepinnya serius gitu sih, wakakak. Jangan-jangan Shin-chan naksir beneran lagi?"

Takao mengharapkan kepalanya ditimpuk buku sejarah Midorima. Tapi bukannya buku sejarah, malah tatapan kaget—atau sendu? Entah ia tidak mengerti—yang dilontarkan Midorima.

" ... Shin-chan?"

Midorima mengelus rambut ravennya. Napas Midorima begitu menggelitik hidungnya. Lalu jarak di antara mereka hilang, dan kejadian itu berlangsung begitu halus, begitu cepat, seperti kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran.

'_GROSAK'_

"Apa?"

"Ada apa?"

"Takao dan Midorima? Kenapa? Mereka bertengkar?"

Sekelas ricuh. Mereka semua berbisik-bisik.

"Shin-chan? Kau—"

Midorima tidak menjawab. Ia meninggalkan Takao yang terjatuh ke lantai. Ia meninggalkan Takao yang penuh dengan tanya.

'_Jangan pikirkan yang tadi,' _Midorima mengirim sebuah pesan beberapa menit kemudian, _'maafkan aku.'_

Takao menyesal. Ia seharusnya tidak memancing Midorima tadi.

'_hehe, santai Shin-chan. Tadi kau hanya terpeleset 'kan?'_

Takao menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

'_ya.'_

Samar-samar, Midorima bisa mendengar helaan napas penuh penyesalan dari kursi belakangnya.

[Nak, itu dosa kedua papa pada mama. Papa telah menyakiti hati mama.]

* * *

Kelulusan SMA adalah momen terpenting bagi seorang siswa. Karena kelulusan SMA menandakan bahwa masa sekolahmu telah berakhir dan juga menandakan jika kau harus siap untuk terjun ke lingkup masyarakat yang lebih luas. Midorima tidak tahu apakah salah jika ia merasa dilema di hari kelulusannya sendiri. Di saat yang bersamaan ia senang (ia berhasil masuk fakultas kedokteran incarannya), namun juga sedih ... meski ia enggan untuk mengakuinya.

"Shin-chan!" Takao menepuk pundaknya, "Kau belum pulang?"

"Nanti,"

"Ada guru yang belum kau salami bukan?"

"Tidak juga, nanodayo." Tapi ada seseorang yang belum aku salami.

"Oh begitu. Aku duluan ya, Shin-chan. Ibuku sudah menungguku. Selamat tinggal."

Selamat tinggal, katanya.

Takao berjalan menjauh.

"Shin-chan,"

Midorima berbalik, "Ya?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Midorima bergeming. Wajahnya yang kaku menjadi lebih kaku dari biasanya. Jemari-jemarinya langsung mendingin seperti porselen. Harusnya ia tidak sekaget ini begitu mendengar langsung dari mulut Takao.

Belum sempat berbicara, Takao sudah memotong duluan. "Aku tahu Shin-chan ingin bicara apa. Karier lebih penting di atas segalanya 'kan? Karena itu, bisakah kau menciumku? Dianggap rasa kasihan juga tak apa. Asal aku punya kenangan tentang Shin-chan."

Takao mendekat hingga menyisakan sedikit jarak di antara mereka. Takao menelusuri wajah Midorima dengan jari-jarinya. Midorima tidak sedikitpun memprotes, karena sesungguhnya ia amat suka dengan sensasi menggelitik yang jari Takao hasilkan saat bergesekan dengan permukaan kulit wajahnya.

Puas menelusuri wajah Midorima, Takao serta merta merengkuh tangan kiri Midorima yang masih terlilit perban. Tidak ada rasa hangat di sana, yang bisa ia rasakan hanyalah kasarnya perban-perban yang sudah mulai usang itu. Mungkin Midorima lupa mengganti, pikir Takao, atau mungkin karena Midorima tidak mau ganti karena biasanya ia yang gantikan selama satu setengah tahun terakhir ini. Sementara tangan Takao yang lain meremas punggung Midorima begitu keras hingga lecek, dan tangan kanan Midorima memegang leher Takao dengan lembut sambil menuntunnya hingga ke sebuah ciuman.

Setelah itu, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang saling berbalas kata. Takao berlari menjauh sementara Midorima membiarkannya begitu saja.

[Nak, itu dosa papa pada mama. Papa tidak menahan mama di pelukan papa saat papa bisa. Papa telah menyia-nyiakan mama.]

* * *

Setelah itu, papa tidak pernah mendengar kabar Kazunari lagi. Terakhir kudengar, ia sempat cuti kuliah karena suatu alasan, itu juga papa dengar dari kabar burung. Papa pikir, waktu itu karena kami sudah saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal papa jadinya tidak perlu peduli soal Kazunari lagi.

Lima tahun setelah itu, papa lulus dengan nilai memuaskan. Papa lalu direkrut oleh RS Teikou dan bekerja di sini sampai sekarang. Tiga tahun kemudian, papa mengambil gelar S2 papa. Untuk orang seusia papa, papa bisa dikatakan cukup sukses.

Suatu hari, papa diberitahu jika ada pasien baru. Ia telah dioper-oper oleh beberapa rumah sakit karena fasilitas yang belum memadai dan penyakitnya semakin parah. Dan mereka bilang kalau rumah sakit ini adalah satu-satunya harapan yang tersisa. Karena papa lumayan lowong, akhirnya papa menawarkan diri untuk mengawasinya.

Dan papa amat terkejut—

["Wah, wah. Sebuah kebetulan bisa bertemu di sini, Shin-chan-sensei."]

—ketika menemukan mamamu yang terkulai lemah di sana.

[Nak, papa merasa dihukum oleh Tuhan.]

—tbc_**  
**_

* * *

A/N: Oke, fic ini harusnya oneshot, tapi ternyata lebih panjang dari yang diduga. Udah mau 5k words, tapi masih jauh dari kata selesai. Jadi saya putuskan saya pecah jadi 2 atau 3 chapter.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Review sangat dinantikan, siapa tahu mempengaruhi kecepatan update.

~Sign,

Mochiyo-sama


	2. The Beginning of the End

A/N 1: Ummm, maaf lama apdetnya. Saya mengalami kesulitan untuk ngelanjutin fic ini karena berbagai alasan. _Long story short_, ini chapter terakhir, dan saya pastikan tidak ada bonus chapter setelah ini, tidak seperti fic multichap sebelumnya :3

A/N 2: Jika anda menganggap **Takao sebagai** **laki-laki **di fic ini, maka akan ber-hint **M-preg**. Jika anda menganggap **Takao sebagai** **perempuan**, maka no problem.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Moon Without the Stars (c) Deemo (c) Rayark Inc. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

Warning: OOC, **sinetron **beut, future-fic, typo, perubahan sudut pandang tanpa pemberitahuan, etc.

* * *

**[moon without the stars]**

"_The Beginning of the End"_

* * *

Meski begitu, hubungan Midorima dan Takao hanya sebatas dokter dan pasiennya. Mereka jarang mengobrol, dan sekalinya bicara hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan basi macam "Selamat pagi, apa kabarmu?" dan dibalas dengan "Aku baik-baik saja, dok," dan semacamnya. Bahkan ketika Takao terapi pun, keduanya tidak pernah bertukar pandang alih-alih kata.

Sesungguhnya, Midorima capek kalau begini terus. Bukannya meringankan derita pasien, justru ia malah makin membuat pasien (dan hati)nya menderita.

Akhirnya, pada suatu hari di musim gugur, Midorima memutuskan untuk membuat langkah pertama.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?"

Takao melihatnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Memangnya kenapa?" balasnya ketus. Ini bocah kok berubah banget ya?

"Sejak kapan, nanodayo?"

"SMA tahun terakhir—tapi aku tidak mau dirawat sampai semester dua kuliah, jadinya ya begitu." terang Takao. "Dan, astaga, kupikir kau sudah tidak menggunakan 'nanodayo'-mu lagi."

"Pantas kau ngomong yang aneh-aneh pas kelulusan, nanodayo. Pake minta ciuman terakhir segala—"

"GYAAAAAA! Gak usah dibilangin!" Takao berusaha memukul Midorima, tapi apa daya ia tidak boleh banyak bergerak.

Hahahaha, sudah lama Midorima tidak melihat Takao tertawa lepas seperti itu. Rasanya senang juga melihatnya.

"Hei, hei, Shin-chan," panggil Takao, "seorang dokter yang baik akan mengabulkan apapun yang diminta pasiennya 'kan?"

"Ya?" Midorima menjawab dengan tidak yakin. Kenapa juga tiba-tiba Takao nanya gituan?

"Kalau begitu, tolong dengar permintaanku ..."

"... jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini lagi. Aku mau hubungan kita hanya sebatas pada dokter dan pasiennya."

Mata Midorima membulat. Sepersekian hatinya terasa retak.

* * *

"Apa kabarku?"

Sekilas, Midorima tidak mengira kalau Takao tengah bicara kepadanya. Namun, ketika melihat senyum _yandere_ yang di arahkan ke dirinya lagi, barulah Midorima sadar kalau Takao dari tadi memanggil namanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja," Midorima menutup kertas laporan yang tengah ia baca. "semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Jangan menghinaku, Midorima-sensei. Aku yang paling tahu tubuhku. Kupikir aku akan percaya begitu saja?"

Midorima menghela napas. Udah biasa diginiin sama pasien. _Ia rapopo kok_.

"Kau mau kuberitahu yang sebenarnya, nanodayo?"

"Tolong, sensei,"

"Sejujurnya," Midorima menahan napas, "kondisimu sama sekali tidak baik, Takao."

Reaksi Takao di luar dugaan Midorima. Tidak ada ekspresi kaget atau apapun di sana—Takao tetap tenang layaknya air tak beriak.

"Kurasa program obatku tidak berjalan lancar, nanodayo." tambah Midorima, "Kau minum obat sesuai jamnya 'kan?"

"Tentu saja. Midorima-sensei kalau sudah marah habisnya menakutkan sih." Canda Takao.

"Hmm," Midorima mangut-mangut, "kalau begitu apa ya? Mungkin dosis—"

"Sudahlah, sensei." potong Takao, "Menyerah saja. Mau digimanain juga aku tidak akan sembuh. Sensei tidak usah repot untukku. Abaikan saja aku. Biarkan aku mati. Nanti kalau sensei ditanya macam-macam bilang saja pengobatannya gagal."

Tak diduga, Midorima menonjok pipi Takao keras. Takao hendak protes (hei! Bagaimana pun juga tidak sopan tahu untuk seorang dokter untuk memukul pasiennya!), namun tidak jadi ketika Midorima menarik kerah bajunya duluan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan hampir menangis seperti itu.

"Jangan berbicara begitu, nanodayo! Kita sedang membicarakan hidupmu yang sedang berada di ujung tanduk tahu!"

'_Jangan, Shin-chan,'_

"Aku bersumpah, Takao, sekali lagi kau berbicara seperti itu—"

'—_jangan melihatku seperti itu.'_

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, nanodayo!"

"Kenapa sih!" Takao menepis tangan Midorima. "Tak usah sok seperti itu! Aku tahu kau lelah karena aku tak kunjung membaik! Biarkan saja aku, sensei! Biarkan saja aku begini! Biarkan aku—"

_Biarkan aku mati dengan damai, Shin-chan._

"Kenapa ... kau tidak mau menurutiku?" tanya Takao lirih. Tangannya meremas seprai hingga berantakan.

Midorima tidak membalas. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya sambil mendecak kesal. Setelah itu, ia merapikan kertas-kertas yang jatuh ke lantai dan pergi begitu saja.

"Soalnya aku peduli padamu, Kazunari,"

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

Takao berasa tuli. Ia tidak bisa lagi membedakan antara suara jam, detak jantungya, atau alat kardiogram yang bergema di seluruh sudut ruangannya. Yang pasti, ia bisa merasa dadanya berdesir hebat, tidak perlu detikan kardiogram untuk mengetahuinya.

Takao meringkuk, "Kenapa, Shin-chan?"

_Mengapamengapamengapamengapamengapamengapamengapamengapamengapa—_

_Bukankah kau sudah membuangku dulu?_

_Tapi kenapakenapakenapa—_

"Kau kasihan padaku, Midorima?"

_Jawab aku._

"Mungkin iya," jawab Midorima, "tapi bukan itu juga. Aku—"

—_PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP—_

Midorima kalap.

* * *

Satu jam kemudian, anda bisa menemukan Takao sedang bersujud di hadapan Midorima.

"KAU ITU YA! KAU PIKIR SEBERAPA KAGETNYA AKU KETIKA MELIHAT ALAT ITU TANDANYA LURUS, NANODAYO!"

Tendang meja.

"KUPIKIR KAU MATI TAHU! MATI! KAU TAHU MATI? ITU ADALAH KONDISI DIMANA OTAK BERHENTI BEKERJA, JANTUNG BERHENTI BERDETAK, DAN TIDAK ADA NYAWA DI TUBUH!"

Tendang kaki kasur.

"JANGAN SEKALI-KALI MELAKUKAN HAL INI LAGI, NANODAYO! INGIN MENGHAMPIRIKU SAMPAI KESANDUNG KABEL BEGITU, KAU MAU BUAT AKU JANTUNGAN BERAPA KALI, NANODAYO!?"

Tendang kursi.

"KAU—"

"Iyaaaaaa, iyaaaa, aku minta maaf." Potong Takao, "Aku sangaaaat menyesal. Tolong maafkan hambamu ini, Midorima-sensei."

Midorima mendengus. Takao terkekeh, "Sensei khawatir padaku?"

"Tidak!" jawab Midorima sambil malu-malu kucing. Biasalah.

"Heee, katanya tadi peduli, nanodayo~?"

"Ti-tidak!"

"Heeee. Kalau begitu jadinya mungkin sudah takdirnya aku mengakhiri—"

"JANGAN, NODAYO!" salip Midorima, "Jangan bunuh diri, Bakao! Sayangi nyawamu sendiri, bodoh! Kalau kau mati—"

"—'_Aku akan sedih'_, begitu?"

"—kurang lebih," aku Midorima sambil buang muka. Takao tidak bisa tidak menganggap wajah Midorima unyu tu de meks.

"Shin-chan," tanpa sadar Takao kembali memanggil Midorima dengan nama depannya. "kau benar-benar harus berhenti menunjukkan wajah semanis itu."

Kenapa? Mata Midorima seakan bertanya demikian.

"Kau membuatku semakin merasa terikat di dunia ini, Shin-chan. Dan jika aku terlalu terikat, nanti aku semakin tidak rela mati."

_Bertahun-tahun aku mempersiapkan diriku untuk menyambut kematian._

_Aku telah siap._

_Sampai aku bertemu kamu lagi sebagai dokterku._

"Tapi aku tidak mau mati. Aku masih ingin berada di sini. Hidup dan tertawa bersama Shin-chan. Mendampingi Shin-chan. Hidup tua sama Shin-chan."

Takao merengek. Midorima harus merelakan jas putihnya beleporan dengan air mata dan ingus. AGS lah—Asal Gebetan Senang.

"Kalau begitu, hiduplah, nanodayo."

"Shin-chan ngomong apa?"

"Aku akan merawatmu, nanodayo," ujar Midorima, "dan aku akan berada di sampingmu sampai kamu sembuh dan seterusnya."

"Benarkah?" mata Takao berbinar-binar.

"Janji, nodayo."

"Kau akan merawatku?"

"Iya."

"Merawatku dengan sungguh-sungguh-sungguh?"

"Iya."

"Termasuk mengambil sampel urine-ku dengan tanganmu sendiri?"

Sebuah papan jalan menghantam wajah Takao hingga biru.

["Shin-chan, jangan marah begitu dong. Aku 'kan cuma bercanda."]

* * *

Midorima sedang membaca buku anatomi dan Takao sedang baca koran ketika Takao menyeletuk tiba-tiba, "Shin-chan, menurutmu dunia lain itu ada tidak ya?"

Midorima memberikan tatapan bingung.

"Aku bukan ngomongin akhirat ya." jelas Takao, "Maksudku, seperti dunia paralel atau bumi yang lain."

"Tidak tahu." Midorima membalik halaman bukunya. Ada gambar alat reproduksi pria di sana. "Alam semesta itu luas, dan ilmu kita belum menjamah seluruhnya. Mungkin saja, nanodayo. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Nggak apa-apa sih. Hanya penasaran. Kalau seandainya ada dunia lain, akan seperti apa ya~? Apa kita juga ada? Apa kita juga berteman? Apa ada aku yang sehat ya? Atau malah Shin-chan yang sakit?"

"Enak saja. Mau dimana saja aku pasti akan 100% sehat. Kamu aja penyakitan, nanodayo."

"Yaaa, kalau begitu kasihan dong Shin-chan yang di dunia lain juga. Masa kisah cintanya berakhir tragis terus."

Midorima mengedip, "Tadi kau ngomong apa?"

"Apaan?"

"Tadi, nanodayo."

"Oh. Masa kisah cintanya berakhir tragis terus?"

"Cinta? Kau pikir kita sepasang kekasih, nanodayo?"

"Aku tidak bilang kekasih loh, Shin-chan."

"I-itu—" Midorima malu sendiri.

"Hooo, jangan-jangan Shin-chan ngarep ya?" ujar Takao tersenyum jahil. Midorima mengelak, dengan wajah semerah bendera merah putih tentunya.

"Nggak juga sih,"

"Terus apa dong ~?"

Midorima menggembungkan pipi sembari membuang muka. Lucunya.

"Shin-chan ~ jawab dooong ~" rayu Takao, masih tidak mau menyerah.

"Aku tidak mau jadi kekasihmu! Puas, nodayo?!"

"Terus maunya apa dong~?"

Midorima buang muka, enggan untuk menjawab. Tapi bukan Takao namanya kalau tidak suka memaksa.

"Shin-chaaaaaann! Jawab dong! Aku keburu mati kalau kau diam terus!" rayunya.

"Kamu tidak akan mati, nodayo."

"Shin-chaaann!"

"Kamu bawel, nodayo!"

"Shin-chaaann!"

"Shin-chaaann!"

"Shin-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaann!"

Oke, Midorima lama-lama bisa gila mendengar rajukan Takao.

"Shin-"

"Demi Oha-Asa, Bakao, kau berisik sekali, nanodayo!" Midorima mengomel. Lensa kacamatanya yang sebelah kanan sampai retak.

"Habisnya Shin-chan gak mau kasih tahu! Aku kan jadi sebal!" Takao ikut-ikutan menggembungkan pipi sok imut.

"Tadi 'kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau kamu jadi kekasihku, nanodayo!"

"Ya terus aku jadi apa dong?!" balas Takao minta kepastian.

"Pasienku, nanodayo!"

"Kok gitu?!"

"Kamu sendiri yang waktu itu minta, nodayo! Katamu _'Aku mau hubungan kita hanya sebatas pada dokter dan pasiennya.' _gitu, nanodayo!"

"Ih, Shin-chan kayak gak pernah denger _'yang lalu biarlah berlalu'_! Omonganku jangan ditanggepin serius dong dasar brokoli mentah!"

"Apa sih kamu kayak remaja ababil, nanodayo!"

"Biar aku seperti remaja ababil daripada Shin-chan sudah besar tapi belum matang!"

"APA MAKSUDMU BELUM MATANG?!" kantung sabar Midorima jebol sudah. Bagus, ini sih sekarang-malu-atau-tidak-sama-sekali-jadinya-pertengkaran-ini-tidak-akan-habis. "Aku tidak mau kamu jadi kekasihku—"

"_KAU HANCURKAN HATIKU HANCURKAN LAGI—"_

"JANGAN MEMOTONG KATA-KATAKU, NODAYO!" Takao dicambuk pakai stetoskop Midorima. Sungguh melanggar kode etik. "Aku ingin jadi pendamping hidupmu, Bakao dayo!"

Takao langsung bungkam. Mata Takao jadi belo bak globe. Rasa-rasanya hatinya _overheat_, kalau dia punya sekering maka sekeringnya putus, gara-gara lamaran mendadak Midorima tadi.

"Tapi aku harus menyembuhkanmu dulu," ujar Midorima lirih, "baru aku pantas untuk berada di sampingmu, nanodayo."

Elektrokardiograf yang terhubung dengan Takao berdentum kencang sekali. Kalau saja suster-suster di meja administrasi tidak tahu ada Midorima di sini, mungkin mereka sudah pontang-panting ke sini—mengira ia terkena serangan jantung.

"Ah, omong-omong sudah sore," Midorima melirik jam tangannya. "Aku pulang dulu. Sudah lama aku tidak pulang. _Kaa-san _pasti khawatir. Aku akan kembali dalam beberapa jam, setelah mengambil baju."

Ih, bilang aja sih mau kabur karena malu, seru Takao dalam hati.

"Shin-chan," Takao memanggil sebelum Midorima keluar dari ruangannya.

"Aku tidak butuh disembuhkan Shin-chan." katanya, "Yang penting Shin-chan selalu di sampingku—karena cuma itu yang aku butuh."

"Tapi kalau begitu—"

"Shin-chan tidak perlu membuktikan dirimu lagi. Soalnya Shin-chan sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku, dan kurasa itu cukup untuk membuktikan kalau kau pantas untukku."

Ah, kacamatanya buram.

"Uh, aku ngomong apa sih. Aku memang gak jago kalo soal ngomong ginian. Tapi kau ngerti 'kan maksudku—Shin-chan?"

Midorima memeluk Takao erat sekali sampai rasanya sesak untuk bernapas. Namun Takao tidak keberatan, karena pelukan adalah hal yang Midorima—Midorima dan Takao butuhkan. Untuk menguatkan Midorima, dirinya juga. Untuk meyakinkan Midorima bahwa Takao masih ada di sini—di jangkauannya untuk ia raih, untuk ia peluk, untuk mendampinginya.

(Kaus Takao terasa dingin dan basah. Tadinya Takao mau mengejek Midorima, tapi tidak jadi. Biarlah sekarang mereka berpeluk-pelukkan dulu, sebelum kembali ke rutinitas biasa—dimana ia dan Midorima adalah pasien dan dokter yang suka saling ledek-ledekkan dan memegang peringkat pasangan paling harmonis dan romantis se-RS Teikou).

"Aku pulang dulu," bisik Midorima, "Jangan nakal. Jangan ngerepotin suster-susternya,"

"Roger!" jawab Takao, "Sebagai gantinya, sampaikan salamku buat ibumu. Bilang dari calon menantunya yang paling imut sejagat raya."

* * *

Beberapa hari belakangan, Midorima selalu bermalam di ruang Takao. Sebenarnya bukan masalah sih, dia 'kan dokternya Takao, jadi sudah kewajibannya juga untuk mengawasi kondisi Takao dua puluh empat jam dalam tujuh hari. Lagipula Takao tidak keberatan, dan para suster juga tidak protes (malah menggebu-gebu setiap dia bilang akan menginap di ruang Takao), jadi seperti bunyi kalimat sebelumnya, bukan masalah.

Sekarang jam dua belas malam. Takao sudah ngorok seperti kerbau sejak dua jam yang lalu, dan Midorima tengah melihat-lihat kertas dan membanding-banding apakah ia harus mengoperasi Takao atau membiarkan Takao tetap menjalani terapinya.

Ah, kalau kau bertanya-tanya kenapa Midorima tidak terganggu dengan suara ngorok Takao, itu karena _lucky item _hari ini adalah sumbat telinga. Rasa hormat Midorima pada Oha-Asa langsung naik seribu persen.

Suara derit tempat tidur menyapa telinga Midorima lima menit kemudian. "Shin-chan," panggil Takao dengan suara parau. Habis itu Takao ngulet seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Tidur, Kazunari," suruh Midorima, "Biarkan obatnya bekerja."

"Kau sendiri belum tidur,"

"Aku sedang membaca laporan tentang kamu," ada sedikit nada keraguan di sana. "Tidur, nodayo. Sudah malam. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Tapi malam ini ada purnama." Takao mengubah posisinya dari tiduran jadi duduk. "Aku ingin melihatnya!" Ujar Takao bersemangat.

"Tidak boleh. Angin malam bikin sakit. Kalau kau penyakitmu nambah, aku yang repot." gerutu Midorima.

"Tapi aku kan bisa lihat lewat jendela. Setidaknya sibakkan gordennya!"

"Tidak. Pokoknya kau harus tidur. Begadang tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Ayolah, Shin-chan. Sebentaaarrr saja." Pinta Takao melas.

"Tidak," Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. Ugh, dia serius. Lawan debat yang berat.

"Kau menyuruhku tidur supaya bisa lihat purnama sendirian ya?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa nodayo?"

"Kau curang!" Takao melempar bantalnya yang dengan mudah Midorima hindar. "Purnama itu bukan untuk dinikmati sendiri! Tapi untuk bersama, terutama untuk pasangan baru!" ujar Takao asal.

"Kita belum menikah, Takao,"

"Kita tidak perlu menikah, Shin-chan. Lagian banyak yang melakukannya meski belum menikah." Jeda sebentar. "Memangnya Shin-chan tidak mau ... melakukan itu denganku di bawah guyuran sinar rembulan? 'Kan romantis!"

Midorima hampir saja luluh dengan nada memelas dan seduktif yang dilancarkan Takao. Tapi ia tidak akan kalah! Ia sudah kebal! "Tidak. Sekarang tidur."

"Shin-chan,"

"Tidak."

"Shin-chan,"

"Tidak."

"_Midorima_,"

"Tidak."

"_Shintarou,"_

"_Kazunari," _entah kenapa ini jadi adu-adu rendahin suara. Jelas-jelas Midorima memang telak. Secara pengisi suaranya Daisuki Ana dan pengisi suara Takao cuma Pantsuhisa Honda (sengaja disensor). "Ti-dak,"

Hijau ketemu hitam. Ada percikan-percikan listrik keluar. Setelah adu melotot satu setengah menit, rasanya pegal juga. Matanya kering, mungkin dikasih Rinso bisa buat matanya nggak sakit lagi. Eh tapi nanti dia ngedip, terus kalah. Ya udah, dia harus tahan melotot.

Lima detik kemudian, Midorima menyerah karena kelilipan debu. Takao bersorak-sorai, sebelum di-sst-in suster yang numpang lewat.

"Lima belas menit, Takao, habis itu kau tidur."

"_Ogaayyy_!_"_

* * *

Takao menemukan dirinya memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan rembulan.

Takao dan bulan sama-sama cantik. Takao dan bulan sama-sama bersinar. Bedanya bulan bersinar di langit, Takao bersinar di hati Midorima.

Tapi Takao tidak mau seperti bulan purnama. Bulan purnama selalu sendiri, tiada bintang yang menemani. Konon katanya, purnama adalah fase bulan paling cantik, sehingga para bintang jadi malu dan pergi meninggalkan bulan sendirian di langit. Takao tidak mau itu. Ia tidak mau sendirian. Setidaknya ia mau Midorima untuk terus di sampingnya—di saat ia masih hidup maupun menjelang maut menjemputnya nanti.

Tapi, nanti siapa yang akan menemani Midorima nanti?

"Shin-chan," Takao sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia harus frontal ke calon suaminya. "Aku ingin berhubungan intim denganmu."

Midorima keselek kopi hitamnya. _Kami-sama_, kerongkongannya terasa panas sekali!

"Shin-chan, kau dengar aku gak?"

"A-aku dengar," Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya di fic ini. "Dan aku sudah memutuskan kalau kau harus tidur, dan kuoperasi seminggu lagi nanodayo, karena otakmu sudah mulai ngawur."

"Otakku gak ngawur!" bela Takao, "Dengarkan dulu alasanku!"

"Apalagi, Takao? Bahwa kau ingin melahirkan seorang anak untukku?"

"Iya itu!" Takao berpose _'good job'_ dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Sekarang karena kau sudah mengerti, ayo kita melakukannya!"

"Ngaco kamu, nodayo!" Midorima menabok kepala Takao dengan buku anatomi yang tertinggal dari saat lamarannya dulu, "Kamu ngerti gak resiko dari yang kamu usulkan tadi?!"

"Ngerti pake banget, Shin-chan!" teriak Takao sambil mengaduh kesakitan, "Tapi aku sekarat, Shin-chan. Aku akan mati, lalu Shin-chan akan sendiri. Setidaknya aku ingin meninggalkan seseorang untuk menjaga Shin-chan supaya nggak selingkuh sama orang lain!"

"Aku tidak akan selingkuh, nanodayo! Aku cuma cintanya sama kamu!" Iya jadi OOC.

"Tapi tetap saja aku mau punya anak sama Shin-chan!"

"Kalau begitu kita akan melakukannya setelah kau sembuh, nodayo!" bentak Midorima. Mukanya sampai merah sekali. Alisnya berkedut membentuk huruf V. "Kau harus sembuh dulu, nanodayo. Setelah itu kau bebas melakukan hal yang kau mau, bikin anak sekalipun."

"Tidak akan sempat, Shin-chan. Aku akan mati sebelum aku sembuh."

"Operasi, nanodayo! Teikou punya banyak dokter handal—"

"Terlalu tinggi resikonya! Bagaimana jika aku mati saat dioperasi?" kata Takao berlebihan, "Aku tidak bisa bertaruh dengan peluang sekecil itu, Shin-chan. Lebih baik aku mati meninggalkan anak untukmu, dari pada mati meninggalkanmu sendirian."

Midorima menunduk. Matanya menyapu lantai keramik putih kotak-kotak kamar. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Takao erat. Sialan, Midorima enggan mengakui, tapi perkataan Takao benar. Kondisi Takao memburuk dan keadaannya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda membaik. Midorima frustasi, ia merasa gagal sebagai dokter, sebagai belahan jiwa, karena apapun yang ia pilih—operasi atau terapi atau yang Takao usulkan—hanya kematian Takao yang ia lihat.

"Lagipula Shin-chan," Takao menempatkan tangan Midorima yang menggenggamnya erat di pipinya. "anggap saja sebagai pelepas ... apapun yang kau tahan selama ini. Menahan itu itu tidak baik loh, Shin-chan. Kau yang dokter harusnya tahu ini."

Midorima menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Soal ginian aja kamu inget. Dasar mesum, nodayo."

"Hehe, aku dapat skor kedua tertinggi di materi reproduksi waktu kelas dua, setelah kamu hehehe. Pissss." Takao ketawa.

Midorima mendekat. Lalu mencium kening Takao, lembut, pelan. Lanjut ke bawah hingga ke hidung sampai ke mulut. Dikecupnya bibir Takao berulang-ulang, lama. Habis itu Midorima ke telinga Takao, menjilatnya hingga memunculkan sensasi geli. Tak lama, Midorima berbisik, dengan suara seksi. Katanya begini,

"Jangan menyesal, Kazunari,"

Takao meringis. Uh. Oh. Midorima terdengar liar banget. Rawr.

"Tidak akan," Takao menarik napas, menghembuskan, menarik, menghembuskan, terus seperti orang lari, "Tid-ak, a-khaaan. Egh, Shin—"

Malam itu, di bawah sinar purnama, dua orang saling mengucap sumpah dan janji.

Malam itu, di bawah sinar purnama, suster-suster _shift_ malam terjaga hingga pagi.

[Nak. itu dosa Papa pada Mama. Papa mengantar Mama menuju pintu gerbang kematian.]

* * *

"Bakazunari, bangun nanodayo. Waktunya sarapan."

Sudah lima belas kali Midorima mencoba untuk membangunkan Takao, tapi yang bersangkutan tidak bangun-bangun, paling juga ngulet. Midorima ngurut dada. Bertahun-tahun kenal Takao ternyata bangunin Takao masih bikin sakit kepala. Ia harus sabar. Jadi dokter (dan suami Takao) memang banyak cobaannya.

"Bakazunari." Takao masih ngulet.

"Kazunari," kali ini coba pakai suara rendah. Masih gak mempan ternyata.

"Kazunari, aku cinta kamu."

"AKU JUGA SHIN—" belum selesai ngomong, Takao sudah disentil hingga mencium tembok.

"Ternyata kamu memang pura-pura tidur, nodayo." Ada siku-siku di jidat Midorima. "Itu tidak baik, nanodayo. Kau ada obat yang harus diminum jam tujuh, nanodayo. Cobalah untuk tepat waktu, nodayo."

"Tapi obat yang itu gak enak, Shin-chan." Keluh Takao sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Siapa yang peduli enak atau tidak, bodoh. Yang penting obatnya kau minum supaya cepat sembuh!"

"Tapi aku 'kan tidak akan sembuh—"

"_TAKAO!_"

"Iyaaa iyaaa kuminum. Sini obatnya!" Takao jengkel sendiri. Takao mengambil pil dari tangan Midorima dan menelannya.

"_HUWEEEK._"

Hanya untuk dimuntahkan kembali.

"BEGO, NANODAYO! KENAPA DIMUNTAHIN, NODAYO! ITU OBAT MAHAL, NODAYO!" Midorima ngamuk sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kerah Takao.

"A-abis gimana ... aku mual banget, Shin-chan,"

"Mual?"

"Iya," Takao mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa? Kok ngeliatinnya aneh gitu?"

"Dari kapan, nodayo?"

"Emm ... tiga atau empat hari abis kita nonton bulan purnama. Emangnya kenapa?"

Midorima menepok jidatnya.

"Shin-chan?"

"Kazunari," Midorima menghela napas berat. "Coba kamu pipis, terus masukin alat ini ke urine kamu. Terus lihat tandanya,"

"Tapi aku belum mau pipis."

"_Kazunari,"_

"Oke oke aku pipis! Ish Shin-chan, pagi-pagi udah minta yang aneh-aneh." Takao pergi ke kamar mandi tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun, sementara Midorima sudah harap-harap cemas.

"Kazunari?"

"WAH!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan Takao penuh takjub. "Shin-chan! Ada tanda plus di alatnya! Keren! Tiba-tiba berubah gitu! Tapi ini buat apa ya?"

Midorima _facepalm_. Sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi ayah.

[Nak, salahkah jika Papa senang dengan waktu mamamu yang tinggal sedikit di dunia ini?]

* * *

Kau tahu, nak, mamamu waktu mengandungmu itu sangat ... _bossy_. Dia yang sudah merepotkan tambah merepotkan Papa. Pernah suatu hari dia ngidam pete, padahal Papa cari pete di Jepang mau di mana coba? Dan mamamu itu ngidamnya jajanan sembarangan terus. Papa jadi pusing dibuatnya. Tapi meski begitu, Papa masih tahan sama segala tingkah Mama. Buktinya Papa ada di sampingmu dan sedang mendongengimu sekarang.

Suatu hari, mamamu ngidam. Tapi untungnya bukan yang aneh-aneh. Ia ingin pergi keluar, katanya. Ingin ke taman dan menikmati angin musim semi. Papa nurut saja, asal Mama pakai jaket dan syal dan tidak lama-lama. Mamamu setuju (untungnya) dan tidak banyak protes saat menggunakan kursi roda karena sudah mengerti bahwa kakinya sudah tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya lagi.

"Shin-chan," panggilnya sambil terbatuk-batuk, "menurutmu anak kita laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Papa tidak menjawab. Papa sibuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Kalau aku sih maunya perempuan. Biar cantik kayak aku. Terus nanti kita namain Shinta. Cocok 'kan namanya? Midorima Shinta. Kayak namamu versi perempuan, Shin-chan!"

Mamamu berkata begitu sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang sudah menggelembung.

"Terus kalau laki-laki namanya apa?" celetuk Papa.

"Rama!" Kazunari nyengir. Papa tertawa kecil. Sepertinya mamamu baru selesai membaca buku legenda Indonesia yang Papa kasih supaya mamamu tidak bosan di kamar.

"_Nee, _Shin-chan, kau merasa aku gendutan gak?"

"Tentu saja, nodayo. Kamu 'kan hamil." Jawab Papa tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku tahu, Shin-chan. Maksudnya, bukannya aku terlalu besar untuk usia kandunganku saat ini?"

"Tidak juga," kata Papa sambil mengusap rambut hitam mamamu. Kasar dan sudah mulai rontok. Papa meringis. Ini pasti karena obat. Padahal rambut mamamu dulu begitu halus, seperti menari saat disapu angin.

"Menurutku kau cantik, mau bagaimana pun juga." Papa mengecup kening Mama, lalu menaruh mahkota bunga aster di kepalanya. Mamamu tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Pipinya bersemu, entah karena matahari atau malu. Mama lalu memeluk Papa. Papa balas memeluk Mama, erat. Memastikan bahwa Mama dan kamu ada di sini, dekat dengan Papa.

"Ayo masuk, nanodayo. Kau ada terapi setengah jam lagi."

"Oke ~ oke ~ Pak dokter ~!"

* * *

Kebahagiaan Papa berlangsung singkat. Kondisi mamamu semakin turun. Papa gelisah. Pilihan Papa cuma dua, menggugurkanmu dan mamamu mungkin akan bertahan hidup setelah operasi, atau membiarkanmu lahir dan mamamu akan ... mati. Papa tidak bisa memilih. Kamu dan Mama Kazunari adalah harta paling berharga yang dimiliki Papa. Papa tidak mungkin mengorbankan salah satunya.

"Aku tidak mau, Shin-_ohok_-chan!"

Sudah Papa duga mamamu akan marah besar. Tapi Papa harus coba bicara dengan Mama.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk membunuh darah daging_ku,_ darah daging_mu_, sendiri, Shin-chan! Kau tak punya hati ya?!"

"Dengar, Kazu. Peluangmu untuk selamat lebih besar jika—"

"Aku tidak peduli jika aku tidak selamat, Shin-chan! Yang kupedulikan adalah aku bisa melahirkan anak_mu_, anak _kita_, dengan selamat! Meski itu artinya aku mati!"

"Tapi aku peduli!"

Mama batuk-batuk habis itu. Parah sekali sampai ambruk. Papa langsung menopang Mama dan memberi Mama masker pernapasan. Papa berusaha tenang dan juga menyuruh Mama untuk tenang. Butuh beberapa lama sampai akhirnya kondisi tubuh Mama stabil lagi.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi, Kazu," bisik Papa, "Tolong mengerti."

"Tapi kau akan kehilanganku, atau aku dan anak kita, Shin-chan. Tolong mengerti." Bisik Mama, "Mana yang lebih buruk, kehilanganku atau kami berdua?"

Mama menempelkan kening kami berdua. Papa yakin 100% ada yang iseng mengalirkan air asin di pipi Papa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kazunari. Dan anak kita juga. Tapi tolong mengerti."

"Aku, _uhuk_, mencintaimu juga, Shin-chan. Dan, _uhuk_, anak kita. Jadi tolong mengerti."

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Papa kalah argumen dengan mamamu.

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba juga. Papa berdiri di IGD bukan sebagai dokter, tapi sebagai suami yang mendampingi istrinya. Di samping papa ada sebuah kasur dorong, dan di atasnya ada mamamu dengan berbagai alat yang mendukung kehidupannya.

"Shin-chan, mukanya jangan tegang gitu dong."

Gimana tidak tegang, hari ini adalah hari penentuan segalanya.

"Aku akan kembali Shin-chan. Padamu dengan seorang anak yang lucu,"

Papa tidak mengerti kenapa mamamu masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

"Jadi Shin-chan tunggu di situ ya."

Papa hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Mama tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Iya," ujar Papa parau, "Aku akan di sini. Mendoakanmu. Berjuanglah, Kazunari."

Kazunari tersenyum lebar, sebelum dibawa masuk oleh perawat-perawat itu ke IGD. Meninggalkanku.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehabis itu kau tahu lanjutannya. Mamamu meninggal dan kamu lahir dengan selamat. Tahun-tahun pertama tanpa Mama terasa sangat berat, apalagi tingkahmu yang mirip Mama meski luarnya seperti Papa. Tapi meski begitu Papa tetap berusaha untuk membesarkanmu sendiri, dan Papa harap Papa membesarkanmu dengan baik.

Lalu seperti dugaan Papa, kamu juga menderita penyakit yang sama seperti Mama. Tapi kali ini Papa tidak akan gagal. Kali ini kamu akan sembuh. Kali ini Papa tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkan Papa seperti Mama.

["Sedikit lagi," Midorima menggenggam tangan kurus di hadapannya penuh harap. "Sedikit lagi, Sayang. Kamu harus bertahan, oke? Kamu kuat."]

Hari demi hari Papa habiskan untuk mencari obat yang efektif untukmu. Dan Papa yakin sekarang Papa tidak akan gagal.

["Papa sayang kamu, nanodayo."]

Karena itu, Nak, bertahanlah, dan buka matamu. Papa rindu kamu, Nak.

["Papa sayang kamu, nodayo."]

["Jangan tinggalkan Papa."]

Kenapa kamu belum membuka matamu, Nak? Papa sudah cerita soal mamamu! Kenapa kau belum bangun seperti yang kamu janjikan?

["Papa sayang kamu, Nak."]

["Papa sayang kamu."]

Nak, bangun Nak! Papa mohon! Bangun! Cuma itu yang Papa minta dari kamu.

["Jangan tinggalkan Papa."]

["Jangan tinggalkan Papa."]

Nak!

["Jangan tinggalkan Papa ..."]

.

.

.

_PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP._

.

.

.

[Nak, itu dosa Papa pada Mama. Papa bahkan tidak bisa menjaga satu-satunya peninggalan Mama.]

—_fin__  
_

* * *

_Now Playing: Moon Without the Stars - Jeanne Barnes Quiana (Deemo)_

A/N: HAIII! Jadi saya abis nonton TASM 2, terus saya gak bisa gak liat bromance Harry (Dane DeHaan) dan Peter (Andrew Garfield). Kenapa mereka _gyawaii_ banget aaaaaaaaaa apalagi Dane! X3

mungkin saya harus coba bikin fic mereka berdua? Haha.


End file.
